Truths
by fictionfreak87
Summary: What happens when truths get out and whos the new girl? whats her conetion to Snape? Plz RR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer -I do not own Harry Potter Charters only future charters

"This is the end for you voldimont! You have killed to many people." Yelled the dark haired green-eyed 16-year-old man. " Its over" the fierce green eyes gave nothing a way on the plan to end this war once and for all. a war that has been going on for 2 years and that has killed dozens on people.

            " You think you can stop me Potter" laughed the ugly snake thing known as voldimont" look around you Potter I won there is death every where. And when I finish you off I will take over the world and there is nothing you can do to stop me." While voldimont had been giving his usual speech Harry Potter The Boy Who Live had started saying an incantation when voldimont started screaming the a big explosion follows. Stating the end of voldimont.


	2. New girl on her way

          "Mom why do I have to go to Hogwarts I like my school." Whined Andrea " I'll miss my friends"

"Jessica will be going with you" Mom replied 

" Why couldn't Samantha or Chris be a witch/wizard? Fine but that doesn't mean ill like it" 

"You don't have to I just so you can get a way and relax. Your grandma might even stop by and visit with Dumbledore. Try to be nice ok. Now go or you'll miss your plane. Bye "

"Bye come on Jessica." 

            " Bye Jessica."

"Bye " replied Jessica


	3. Harry

Sorry for the missed spelled words I didn't exactly have a Harry potter book right in front of me. Please forgive me this is my first story.

            "Hey Harry how was your summer?" asked the red haired 17 year old Ron. Ron had been Harry's best friend since 1st year. Over the years Ron had grown to be over 6 feet tall and to be quit a nice guy.

            "Same as always" he lied. Truth was that this summer was worse than any others he had been more depressed about the people killed in the war. Happy that Voldemort is gone. Glade Sirius was free but mad that he wasn't able to move in with him this summer and still had to live with his aunt and uncle. His uncle had been treating him worse and started beating him more then in the past, working harder then ever and  finally raping him last week before he left for school so he would heal a little and his friends wouldn't ask questions. He had meet his friends at Kings Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ "How was your summer"

            " Good. To bad you couldn't come and stay over this summer."

            "Yeah but at least Voldemort is gone."

            "That reminds me did Dumbledore ever tell you who the spy was" Hermione Harry's other best friend since 1st year asked.

            "No he didn't all I know is he helped us win and he's in school with us."

            "It wasn't Snape because he had to go to America for business." 

            "We may never know or we might find out this year who knows." Stated Ron "At least Sirius is free. I wonder who our new DADA teacher is."

            "Lets get on the train"


	4. Meeting and Surprises

~~~ Meanwhile~~~ Andrea and Jessica were getting on the train as well. Once on the train Andrea was scanning for a place to sit with her friend. She saw two open seats over by two boys. "Jessica lets sit over there" Andrea said as she pointed toward Harry and Ron. They walked over  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me fellas is there anyone sitting there?" Jessica question Ron "No. No." Ron stammered. "Hi my name is Jessica but you can call me Jess and this is my friend Andrea." "My name is Harry and this "shy" person is my best friend Ron" Ron talked to Jessica the almost whole way there and Harry became disgusted. He looked at Andrea. "Andrea right?" Harry said to Andrea "Yeah and you're the famous Harry potter." Andrea Stated with attitude. "It looks like Ron and Jess hit it off good." He said, "Yeah guess so," She said not even paying a bit of attention to Harry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron walked over to Harry and whispered something in his ear. "Will you excuse me for a minute." Harry said to Andrea Once they left Andrea walked over to Jess "Damn they fine aren't they?" Jessica was practically screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I like Jess, Harry!" Ron said looking back in Jessica's direction "So?" Harry said "What should I do?" Ron asked Confessed "Flirt with her. I don't know" Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders "Thanks Harry." Ron called as he walked back to Andrea and Jessica  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey sweet thing did you miss me?" He said as he checked Jess out "Yes I did hot stuff." Jess said looking him in his eyes "I think you're cute." He said not realizing what he said till it was too late Jess turned bright red. "We are here and I think you are cute as well and don't ever lose interest in me." Jess said as batted her eyelashes. "Will you go out with me" Ron asked Shyly "YES" Jess practically shouted while Andrea was laughing at her for being way to happy that he asked her out. "What are you laughing at?" "Nothing why do you think I'm laughing and not crying" "Because I've never see you cry and you are always laughing at something" "Am not" "Are to" "Am not" "Are to" "Am not" "Are to" "Am not" "Are to" "Am not" "Are to" "Whatever" Finally Ron asked "You new at Hogwarts?" to stop them from killing each other. "Yeah we just moved here from America" Andrea sighed regretfully "Is that a bad thing to be starting a new school?" Harry asked, "Because Hogwarts is a really good school." "Its not really the school that I'm worried about starting its something else or someone else I guess you could say. Because they are the reason me and my mom left." "Left? You lived here before." "Yeah that was the first war with Voldemont when we left because they were trying to protect me." " Protect you why" "Well, you see it's hard to explain." Just then a big black dog comes in with Remus Lupin. "Snuffles" Harry and Andrea both shout at the same time "Wait how do you know Snuffles" "He visited me this summer after he was freed" By then Sirius had turned back into human form "Hey Andy I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts this year" "Yeah well my mom wanted me to go to Hogwarts at least for a year you know that" "Yeah bet your dad is going to be surprised." "Can't wait to see his face"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: More to come got a little stumped on what else to write. Plz review 


	5. Welcome To Hogwarts

Sorry for the misspelled word/names. I'm new at this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After along train ride to Hogwarts they stand waiting in the Entrance of the castle to get into the Great Hall.  
  
At the sorting.  
  
Pr. McGonagall comes out and addresses the 1st years "when you walk though these doors you will be sorted into your correct house. Gryfindore, Huggalpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythern. Follow me please."  
  
They all follow her in into the great hall where there is a stool in fount of the teachers table.  
  
P.M. "When I call your name please come up and put on this hat and you will be sorted into your house.  
  
After the 1st years were sorted Pr. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
P.D.: "Welcome 1st years to Hogwarts before the feast I have some announcements to say. 1st the Forbidden forest is forbidden to all students. 2nd I would like to welcome 2 new students to Hogwarts. They have just transferred here from America. They will be starting their 6th year here. And now we will sort them in to the house where they belong. 1st I will like to welcome Jessica Smick."  
  
Jessica goes up to the front of the Hall to the stool and puts on the hat. Seconds later the hat screams Gryfindore.  
  
P.D.: "Next I would like to welcome Andrea Sykes."  
  
At this Pr. Snape looks up surprised. Nobody noticed but a few people. She walked into the hall from the doorway where she stood. She walked up to the stool and sat down and put the hat on. The whole school watching her.  
  
Hat: Um... Powerful I see. Smart to. Not a bad mind either. Could be great in any house I put you in. Out to disobey your father. Don't want be here.  
  
A: yes I am here to disobey my father and I don't want to be here my mother made me come said it would be a great change for me. Yeah right. Put me in Gryfindore with my friend please.  
  
Hat: yes Gryfindore it is.  
  
Gryfindore cheered at getting another in their house.  
  
J: yes were in the same house we will cause havoc all over the place.  
  
A: What are you talking about I do not cause destruction everywhere I go. J: Yes you do. A: No I don't. J: Yes you do. A: No I don't. J: Yes you do. A: No I don't. J: Yes you do. A: No I don't. J: Yes you do. A: No I don't. Ok maybe a little bit but that's because I take after my mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa. You know how they are.  
  
J: yeah your grandpa causes havoc 24/7." She said laughing  
  
Please review I'm getting better at it. Review or email me any suggestions if you have any. 


	6. Family history and Shocking news

There will be some OOTP spoilers  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone had eaten the prefect lead everyone up to the Gryffindor Dorms were Andrea and Jessica were put with the 6th year dorms. But as soon as every one was a sleep Jessica sneaks off into Ron's dorm because she can't sleep since Ron got his own dorm for being a Prefect it didn't matter. Jessica: Ron? Ron: Harry it's the middle of the night go away. Jessica: Ron baby. Ron: Jessie?? Jessica: Yeah Ron: Jessie what's the matter he said as he sat up and turned on the light.  
  
Jessica: Baby can I sleep with you? Ron: Sure. Ron moved over for Jessie. He put his arm around her as she laid down next and put her head on chest. Ron: I love you Jessie. Jessica: love you too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning. Harry: Ron, Ron He said as ran in Ron's Room. Oh shit! Ron: Harry what are you doing in here? Harry: Why is she in here? Ron: Because she was upset. Jessica: Ronnie who are you talking to." She said waking up. Ron: Morning Jess. Jessica: Harry is that you?" she asked looking over at the door Harry: Yeah. Jessica: I know what you're thinking and that didn't happen. Harry: Yet!! Jessica: Harry Potter I've only been here what 24 hours and your giving me shit already. Harry: So. Jessica: I see ya later baby. Love ya. Ron: Kiss??? Jessica: Fine. Bye Ron. Bye Harry. Harry: Bye Mrs. Wesley. Jessica: Shut up. Jessica: Bye Ronnie. Ron: Bye baby. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Andrea: Where have you been?? Jessica: With Ron. Andrea: How long you were gone? Jessica: I stayed with Ron all night. Andrea: Did he stick his pop tart in your toaster? Jessica: No way. Andrea: I'm sure he didn't. Jessica: Lets just go. Andrea: Fine. Jessica: You going to make us late. Andrea: I'm hurrying" she said grabbing her stuff for class. Just as they ran out of the dorm Jessica ran into Draco. Jessica: I am soooo sorry. Draco: Are you all right? Jessica: Yeah. I'm Jessie. Draco: Let me help you up Jessie Jessica: Thank you what was your name. Draco: Draco Malfoy. Jessica: Bye I'll see ya round. Draco: Sure. They walked into the first class where Ron was motioning over to Jessica. Ron: Hey Baby. Jessica: I missed you. Ron: I missed you too. Harry: You make me sick. It's only been an hour. Ron: Harry shut up. Jessica: Ron is it all right if I go talk to Draco? Harry: You want to talk to Malfoy?? Ron: Are You Sure? Jessica: Yeah. Ron: Sure. Jessica kissed Ron and Walked over to Draco Draco: Hey Jessie. Jessica: Hey Draco. Draco: So are you going out with Weasley? Jessica: Yeah. Draco: What about your friend that was with you this morning. Jessica: Andrea? Draco: If that is her name. Jessica: yeah. Draco: Is she dating Potter? Jessica: No. Draco: Will you introduce me to her? Jessica: Follow me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jessica: Andrea! Andrea: Yeah. Jessica: I want you meet someone. Andrea: Who? Jessica: This is the guy we ran into this morning. Draco: Hi I'm Draco Malfoy. Andrea: Hi and sorry for running into you this morning. Draco: Its alright was just wondering if you wanted to be friends? Andrea: Sure! Draco: Do you want to come sit by me? Andrea: Sure. Jessica: Hey I'll catch you guys after class. Draco and Andrea: Sure. Jessica: Ron I think you and Harry are going to hate me. Ron: Why? Jessica: Me, Andrea and Draco just became friends. Ron: no I don't hat you but you're right about Harry but he'll get over it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After class Harry was talking to this girl that Andrea and Jessica had seen in the Dormitory but never met. Jessica: Hi Harry. Harry: Hi Ron, Jessica. Ron: Hey Harry. Jessica: Who's this. Ron: Oh you don't know. Jessica: No. Ron: This is Hermione. Jessica: Hi I'm Jessie. Hermione: Hi. Jessica: Ronnie I have go catch Andrea and Draco before they leave. Ron: ok love you." He said kissing her. Jessica: It was nice meeting you maybe I'll see ya round. Hermione: Same to you. Jessica: Bye Harry. Harry: Bye Jessie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jessica: Andrea. Andrea: Hey where's Ron. Jessica: Talking to Harry. Andrea: Draco quit. Draco: What?? Jessica: We need to go back to the Dorm and study for the test tomorrow. Andrea: Fine. Jessica: Bye Draco. Draco: See ya. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jessica: So what's he like? Andrea: He's nice and good-looking. I think he makes a good friend so far.  
  
Jessica: anyway. Guess what I found out. Andrea: What?? Jessica: Harry's Gay. Andrea: Are you for real. Jessica: Yep and guess whom he likes. Andrea: Who. Jessica: Draco. Andrea: No way. Jessica: Yes way. Andrea: Draco also likes Harry. Jessica Really? Andrea: Yep. We need to study for the Potions test. After about an hour and half of studying Jessica notice Andrea was a sleep. Jessica left and went down to Ron's room. Jessica: Ronnie. Ron: Jessie. Jessica: I stay with again tonight. Ron: Sure. Instead of her crawling next to him, she crawled on top of him. Jessica whispered in his ear: Fuck me. Ron: Are you sure. Jessica: Ron I know you're the one for me so fuck me. Ron lay there for a minute and then he undid her shirt and bra while she undid his pants. Then he rolled over so that he was on top of her. Ron pulled down Jessica skirt and underwear. Jessica wrapped her arms around Ron while kissed her lips and neck. Then he moved down towards her breasts at first kissing them and then licking them. Then he eased his cock in. Slowly started to go faster.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning Jessica: Ron? Ron: Huh? Jessica: Ron. Ron: Huh? Jessica: Ron! Ron: What!!" he screamed Jessica: We got to get up. Ron: Tell you what you go back to the girl's dorm and shower and meet in the commons in ten minutes. Jessica: Ok I love you. Ron: I have one question before you leave. Jessica: what's that baby? Ron: did you enjoy the sex? Jessica: yes Ron I did. See ya in 10. Ron: Bye babe. Love you too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the girls dorm Andrea: Where did you go last night?? Jessica: Nowhere, I was here all night. Andrea: No you weren't. Jessica: Was too Andrea: I'll prove you weren't here all night. Jessica: How? But for now I have to shower and get ready because I got a message from Ron saying that he needs to see me in 10 minutes. Andrea: I'm going to ask him. Jessica: He'll tell you I was here all night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile Ron got dress and went to the common room and to talked to Harry. Ron: Harry guess what happened last night? Harry: What? Ron: Jess came in like before expect she didn't lay next to me she got on top and got real close to my ear and told me to fuck her. And that she knew I was the one for her. Harry: Holy shit. How was it? Ron: It was excellent. Ten minutes later out of the common room. Ron: Jessie. Jessica: Tell Andrea I was not with you last night. Ron: Lie to her? Jessica: Yes. Just then Andrea shows up. Andrea: Ron was Jess with you last night. Ron: No. Andrea: I don't believe you. Ron: I was alone all night wishing to make love to her." Then he kisses Jessica Andrea: You didn't go to Parkinson for this but I get the picture and I still don't believe you. Draco: You don't get anything. Andrea: You sneaky Malfoy are you trying to give me a heart attack Draco: yep did it work? Andrea: Smart-ass. Draco: Lets go. Andrea: Come on we'll be late for Potions wouldn't want that now would we." She sneers Draco: You don't like potions do you? Andrea: No I love potions hate the teacher. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco: why do you hate Snape so much? Andrea: It's hard to explain and you probably wouldn't understand. Draco: Try me Andrea: I don't know. Can I trust you? Draco: Yes? Andrea: fine I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anybody or anything ok? Or I'll hunt you down and kill you got it because I want to tell everybody on my own but Jessica already knows and a few others do to. Draco: Ok I promise. Andrea: Snape is my father. Draco: Really. Wow but why do you dislike him so much? Andrea: Because he joined my grandfather in his little killing spree so my mom left him after Lilly and James died and took me to America with her where she meet someone eles and got married and had 2 more kids. Draco: Uh ok now u lost me. Andrea: ok here is the whole story so get comfortable. When my Grandmother was in school here she fell in love with Tom Riddle they got married and she left him but after she left him she found out that she was pregnant with my mom but she never told Him that she was pregnant because he was killing people and she wanted her to be safe. But she told my mom who her father was and she didn't like it. Then my mom went to school here at Hogwarts and she was in Gryffindor but she made friends with the Slytherin's because she was the heir of Slytherin. That is how she meet my dad. They feel in love and had me then he joined the Dark Lord and that is when my mom left him after Lilly and James died but she didn't know that he was a spy for the light. My mom and Lilly were best friends in school and up until she died I kinda grew up with harry before we left which really sucked since I didn't want to go in the first place I wanted to stay here with my father but I went thinking he would come after me but he didn't so he visits me every year or I come visit him every year. That is also why my mom wanted me her to spend some time with my dad. So now you know. That is why you can't tell anyone either since I am the heir of Slytherin. Draco: I wont tell anybody since I hate my father for joining the Dark Lord in the first place. Andrea: Good. My grandmother should be coming for a visit soon to so you can meet her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night Jessica sneak to Ron dorm In Ron's Dorm Ron: Jessie baby I knew you were on your way here. Jessica: Really I thought you would be asleep. Ron: Nah I have to study. Jessica: I can help you study. Ron: It is ok you can go to sleep in here if you want. Jessica: Are you sure baby. Ron: Just go to bed. Jessica: Okay when you get done studying come and lay next to me. Ron: Sure just get some sleep. Jessica: Night Ron. Ron: Night Babe. In Ron's Dorm Jessica rolls over and notices Ron hasn't come to bed yet. So she sits up and looks for Ron. Jessica notices that he fell asleep while he was studying. So she goes over to Ron and wakes him up. Jessica: Ron? Ron: Huh. Jessica: Come to bed will you. Ron: Sure. Jessica: I told you to come early didn't I? Ron: But this test is going to be hard that's all. Jessica: Just go back to sleep ok. Ron: Oookayy" said while yawning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next morning in Ron's Dorm Jessie left before Ron got up. Ron: Harry!! Harry: What? Ron: Where's Jessie. Harry: Left about 5:30 this morning she did leave a message for you here. Note: Dear Ron, Once you get up meet me in the great hall before 7:00 if it is after 7:00, I will be in the library if it is after 8:30 At Hagrid's helping him out. If you cant find me, Andy and Herm know where to find me. Love you Always Jessica "Weasley" Ron: Harry what time is it? Harry: 8:15. Ron: Do you know where the cloak is? Harry: Yeah. Ron: Can I borrow it please Harry? Harry: Sure. Ron: thanks Harry. ~~~~ On the way to Hagrid's Herm: Ron loves you to death. Jessie: Really. Herm: I heard him tell Harry that you and him had sex already. Jessie started to blush. Herm: Well did you. Jessie: Yeah because I honestly believe that Ron is the one for me. Herm: Was it good? Jessie: Hell Yeah it was. Hagrid: Hello Girls So Hermione who is your friend? Herm: This is Jessie. Hagrid: I see. Jessie: Hi Hagrid. Hagrid: So you're the girl that Ron's in there waiting for. Jessie: My Ronnie but how would he know I was going to be here (pretending not to know I told him.) Herm: I told you so. Hagrid: Come in and have some tea and then we can get started. Ron: Jessie!! Jessie: Hi Ronnie. Jessie leans towards Herm and asked her "how did Ron get out of the castle and beat us here." Herm responded by saying "Harry's cloak he most likely." Ron came over and kissed her with passion. Herm: Cough. Cough. They pulled apart Ron: So Hagrid what are the girls helping you with. Hagrid: We are going to the dark forest. Ron: Jess I think I should stay with you. Hermione just rolled her eyes Jessica: Ron is there a reason why you're out here? Ron: No. Hermione: Come on we're here to help Hagrid. Hagrid: Right then lets go. Ron grabbed Jessica's hand before they walked in. Once they were done Jessica said something to Hermione she nodded 


End file.
